


Sharing Is Caring

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Saeran and Saeyoung taking turns with and sharing Yoosung.





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Okay so, it’s seems little weird... but I was hoping you could write a smutty one shot about Trans Yoosung being shared between Saeran and Saeyoung and then a fluffy aftermath if that’s okay!
> 
> It's been so long since I've written a request! It feels great to be back. 
> 
> Also, to any returning readers that may have sent a request to morphinemizuki on tumblr; I'm not ignoring you! I lost access to that blog unfortunately. So, if you did happen to leave a request there, feel free to send it in again here as a comment, or follow the links in the notes at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“It's okay…” Saeyoung whispers gently against Yoosung's ear. The boy's breath hitches in response, and Saeyoung smiles softly against his porcelain skin. His fingers work a bit faster as they pump in and out of Yoosung's soaked pussy; and he can't help the sweet and happy laugh that leaves his lips as Yoosung tightens around his digits. 

“S-stop teasing-!” Yoosung whines, his body betraying his shyness over the situation as his hips roll to try and take more of the hacker's fingers. 

“I'm not, I'm just having a bit of fun,” Saeyoung comes back with a smile, adding a third finger to the mix. Yoosung fills the room with a loud and appreciative moan. 

“Be a good boy, Yoosung,” Comes a voice from behind the blond. Yoosung shivers lightly in response, and Saeran smirks as two of his fingers curl around the collar fastened against Yoosung's neck. The shiny black collar was part of the type of play Saeran was in to; Yoosung was happy to oblige and go along with it, and Saeyoung really doesn't mind the two indulging in it.

Saeran looks to Saeyoung positioned in front of Yoosung on the bed, and a small frown forms on his lips. “When will it be my turn?” He asks indignantly, a frown forming on his lips as he watches his brother finger the boy. 

“Once you stop being so impatient,” Saeyoung answers easily. 

Saeran sighs heavily and dramatically. He moves on the bed to be closer to Yoosung, and presses up against his back. He brings a hand down, testing to see how far he can go without getting yelled at by Saeyoung. Surprisingly enough, the hacker doesn't say anything, and instead just keeps a silent and watchful eye on his brother. 

Saeran grins at the feeling of his fingertips touching at Yoosung's clit. Yoosung's breath hitches from the sudden touch and Saeran gleefully presses his fingers more firmly against the hardened little nub. Yoosung rolls his hips and whines for more, which Saeran happily obliges. He begins with teasing little rubs against Yoosung's clit, his fingers forming small circles and figure eights. 

Yoosung moans appreciatively, his back arching back a bit. His head rests back against one of Saeran's shoulders now, and his hips greedily roll down for more. The two were happy to give it to him; Saeyoung adds in another finger to the mix and Saeran starts rubbing even quicker shapes against Yoosung's sensitive clit. 

The room is filled with Yoosung's greedy and happy little noises from the stimulation. A particularly loud moan suddenly leaves his lips as his whole body tightens up. He cums with a sharp and high pitched moan, before his whole body completely slumps in slight exhaustion. 

Saeyoung gently pulls his fingers free and wipes them clean on the sheets beneath him. Saeran catches him and lets out a noise of complete annoyance. 

“These are my sheets!” He complains loudly. “Don't get them dirty!” 

Saeyoung grins. “Oh, are they? My apologies,” He says as he continues to wipe his fingers clean. 

Saeran growls angrily, ready to strangle his brother before a gentle hand to his cheek stops him very suddenly in his tracks. He looks down, an angry look still drilled into his face, knitting together his eyebrows and pushing down his lips into a frown. His features soften just a bit, though, when Yoosung smiles at him. Saeran gives a small smile back before he very suddenly and quickly flips Yoosung over. 

Yoosung makes a soft noise of concern, trying to crane his head back and see what was going on. 

Saeran grins before saying, “First dibs!” He unbuttons the jeans he still had on, and pulls his cock free from the tight confines of the material. 

Saeyoung throws a box at him, which Saeran manages to quickly catch before it has the chance to hit him in the face. “At least put a condom on,” Saeyoung says quietly, now moving to sit in front of Yoosung. He guides a bit of the boy's upper half to rest in his lap, before he starts softly petting his head and whispering small words of praise to him. 

Saeran rips open one of the little, foil packets that contains the condom, before rolling it carefully onto his cock. He lubes himself up with the help of a bottle of lubricant Saeyoung also throws to him. He grips himself in one hand and gently thumbs at Yoosung's lips before he lines himself up with the boy's entrance. 

Yoosung's breath hitches as he pushes in, and Saeyoung has a front row seat to watching the boy's face scrunch up in a mix of  slight pain and pleasure. He continues on with petting Yoosung's head and gently running his fingers through his golden locks, as he compliments him on what a good boy he was for them both. 

Saeran bottoms out inside Yoosung and lets out a slightly heavy breath. The boy's pussy felt so good around him, and it was taking everything out of him to not just tear Yoosung apart. He does his best to control himself as he slowly starts moving his hips. Yoosung moans softly, and Saeran takes that as a sign that things were going well. 

Saeyoung was also having a hard time keeping control of himself. As much as he wants to have his turn inside Yoosung, he doesn't think he can handle waiting for however long Saeran will definitely end up taking.

That's when a brilliant idea pops into his head. 

He looks down to Yoosung, his lips parting on sweet little moans as Saeran slowly starts finding a good rhythm to fuck him with. His eyes trail down to specifically watch the boy's lips as they part on each moan. There  _ was  _ still another way he could be inside Yoosung, without having to wait on his brother. 

God, he really was a genius, wasn't he? 

He goes about unbuttoning his own pants and Yoosung looks up to him curiously. Saeyoung smiles at him as he pulls his cock free, laughing softly as Yoosung's eyes practically bug out of his head. 

He reaches out to thumb at Yoosung's bottom lip, and the boy pretty much immediately understands what exactly is going on. He parts his lips with only some hesitation, and Saeyoung smiles at his obedience and trust. 

He moves to sit up a bit straighter before he lines his cock up with Yoosung's lips. He presses in very gently, definitely not wanting to hurt or accidentally choke the boy. Yoosung moans softly around him as Saeran gives a particularly hard thrust into the boy. 

Saeyoung draws a hand through Yoosung's hair, helping to gently guide him into taking more of his cock. Seems about halfway is too much for Yoosung, as he very suddenly pulls back. That's okay, Saeyoung could work with that. 

It was a bit hard to maneuver things though, because unfortunately every time Saeyoung tries to move his hips, Saeran thrusts into Yoosung and causes him to jolt forward and take too much of Saeyoung's cock. 

“Saeran, stop for a moment,” Saeyoung calls out. 

The aforementioned boy rolls his eyes, but stills his hips nonetheless. “What do you want?” 

“We need to plan our movements better together; we're going to hurt Yoosung if we both just keep thrusting whenever we please.”

Saeran sighs. “Fine,” He agrees. The two talk together for a moment, planning things out more thoroughly, while Yoosung catches a small break and evens out his breathing between the two of them. 

“Like this,” Saeyoung guides. He moves his hips in example and Yoosung moans softly around him. The vibrations from his throat feel  _ really  _ good to Saeyoung. 

Saeran follows suit and takes his turn, giving a quick thrust of his hips into Yoosung, earning him a sharp hitch of Yoosung's breath. 

The two both watch their own movements carefully, before they end up falling into a pretty easy and steady rhythm. They're both able to give pleasure to and receive pleasure from Yoosung without hurting or overwhelming him. 

Yoosung was happy with the things were going too, if his cute and sweetly high pitched moans were anything to go by. The vibrations from the noises were driving Saeyoung crazy. 

Saeran keeps up the steady movement of his hips, while still being mindful of Saeyoung's. He reaches a hand down to rub at Yoosung's clit again, and he relishes in the feeling of Yoosung tightening around him in surprise as a result. 

He was starting to feel close himself, a tight, heated feeling forming in his lower half. He wants to be the one to make Yoosung cum again, so he picks up the pace of both his thrusts and his fingers against the boy's clit. 

He ignores their agreement to essentially take turns with their movements inside Yoosung, and instead grips tightly at one of the boy's thighs with his free hand. He starts thrusting more quickly and roughly into Yoosung and Saeyoung looks up to him with an annoyed look. He pulls his cock free from Yoosung's lips and moves to sit back a little. He keeps his attention on Yoosung, softly petting and talking to the boy. 

Saeran excitedly continues thrusting into the boy, happy he doesn't have to worry about Saeyoung now. He was already really close to finishing, but he wants Yoosung to cum first. Or, at least, have the two cum together. 

He focuses his full attention on rubbing Yoosung off, and grins as the boy's thighs start shaking. He grips out at the sheets, his sweet moans filling the room as he tightens around Saeran and cums with a sharp cry. He slumps back to the bed, completely tuckered out now. 

Saeran follows very closely behind and cums with a sharp grunt. He fills the condom and breathes out heavily. Yoosung whines weakly from the warm feeling, and he almost wishes Saeran didn't have the condom on. He knows the unfortunate repercussions of that, though. 

He makes a soft noise as Saeran carefully pulls out. He pulls the condom off and moves to tie it up and toss it in the small trash can he has next to his bed. 

Yoosung's hips fall back to the bed, and he feels absolutely exhausted now. Which is why he's completely surprised when he's suddenly flipped over again. Was he really  _ that  _ light, or were these two just freakishly strong? 

He looks up to see Saeyoung hovering above him, a soft smile on his lips. He can't help but smile back; Saeyoung's smiles were infectious in the best way possible. 

Saeran gets off the bed and heads off somewhere out of Saeyoung's vision. He was curious where he was heading off to, but he decides to keep his focus on Yoosung for now.

“My turn,” Saeyoung says happily, a condom already neatly over his cock. Yoosung gives him a wry smile, but offers up no words of refusal. He doesn't mind Saeyoung getting a turn, too. He just hopes his body can take it. 

Saeyoung was more gentle than Saeran had been, and he smatters Yoosung's face in kisses as he slowly presses into him. He goes slow, going the extra mile to be careful and gentle. 

Yoosung smiles softly as Saeyoung brings him into a sweet kiss as he pushes in another inch into the boy's wet heat. Eventually, Saeyoung was fully inside Yoosung. He was already pretty close from the interrupted blowjob Yoosung gave him earlier, so he doesn't expect to last all that long. 

He still takes his time however, moving to sit up straight with Yoosung's thighs on either side of his hips. He gently holds the boy's thighs and begins moving his hips now. He sets up a pretty good rhythm that satisfies them both, and their moans ring out together in a lovely sounding chorus. 

He leans down again, bringing Yoosung in for a soft kiss. Saeyoung fits between the boy's legs perfectly and he can't help but smile into the kiss. 

It only takes him a few more soft thrusts of his hips before he feels himself grow even closer. His hands grip more tightly at Yoosung's thighs and he fully bottoms out inside Yoosung before he stills his hips and cums with a soft moan. His breathing grows heavy as he finishes and his eyes trail up to Yoosung, who looks like he's already ready to fall asleep. 

Saeyoung smiles and carefully pulls out, mimicking Saeran's earlier actions as he pulls off and tosses the condom. He hops off the bed, heading into the bathroom to grab a cloth that he dampens with warm water. He makes his way back to the bed and smiles when he finds Yoosung already curled up and asleep. 

He does his best to gently get Yoosung back to laying on his back before he softly draws the warm cloth along his body, helping to clean and freshen him up. Once Yoosung is less sleepy from the day's activities, he certainly wouldn't mind taking a shower together with him. 

He leaves the bed and tosses the towel in Saeran's basket of dirty clothes and hurries to get dressed before he leaves to go locate his brother and get something to eat. Honey Buddha chips certainly sound appetizing after all of that. He wonder if he has any Ph D. Pepper still lying around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment; they both mean a lot and help me continue writing! 
> 
> If you have a request you'd like to send in, please send it in either on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ss_amandiriel) or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/ss_amandiriel) ! And if you enjoy my work, please give my Twitter a follow too! I'll be posting any writing updates over there!


End file.
